1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved structure of signal plug, and especially to a signal plug integrally formed from high electric conductivity copper member and phosphor bronze member, in order that the plug can have good connection strength after assembling, and can have a high-quality signal transmission effect. It is applicable to converting signals in audio and video equipment of high picture quality as well as high sound quality.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With advancing of the time, life standard is relatively elevated. Many products satisfying people in substance enjoyment, such as audio and video equipment, are more and more life-oriented and popularized; these products that can elevate the life quality surely will be given with relative requirements, for example, requirements for the quality of sound of a Hi-Fi set, the colors of a television set and the degree of analyzing of a picture etc. Therefore, in transmitting signals to audio and video equipment such as a Hi-Fi set and a television set etc., signal lines and signal plugs used for transmitting take quite an important role.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional signal plug includes an external pipe 1 and a plug portion 2, wherein the plug portion 2 includes a prong 21 and a connecting piece 22. The front end of the external pipe 1 has a thread 23 for making connecting of the external pipe 1 with the plug portion 2. Thereby, when a signal line is connected into the plug portion 2, signals can be sent out through the plug portion 2.
A conventional signal plug generally is made from phosphor bronze sheet. Due to the reason that the phosphor bronze sheet is hard, and while in designing of the conventional signal plug the connecting piece generally protrudes out, plugging connections for multiple times will make the phosphor bronze sheet loosened to result in inferior contact. And the phosphor bronze sheet is not a high electric conductivity material, it cannot present the effect of higher quality of the audio and video equipment in transmitting signals.